A Past Revealed
by Berk'sWarrior
Summary: Takes place 70 years later) Kadlin has always longed for adventure. She longs for the days to escape the burnt, poor place that is Berk, on the back of her Nadder. This chance comes to her when she and her two friends get caught in the middle of a mystery; the mysterious death of a Chief and his family 10 years ago. What they don't know is that the killer isn't well...normal...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I've go a new story, as you can see. It takes place 70 years into the future, with new characters. Don't worry, don't worry! Hiccup and the gang are still there, but, as in the description, the main characters are three young girls, trying to find the past of the mysterious murderer of their Chief. Who's the Chief? Well, you'll have to read to find out...**

**Warning: This may become a tearjerker. I'm not sure. If it does, then I did not try to turn it into one. I'm just trying to make a mystery story, so please don't judge too harshly *holds up hands as a sign of innocence***

* * *

Hi! My name's Kadlin. Just Kadlin; my parents died in a dragon raid, so I never knew my last name.**  
**

'A dragon raid?' you may wonder. We are at peace with the dragons, yes...all except this one. Or two. We don't know how many there really are. Anyway, this dragon hates our Tribe as far as hate can go. No one's ever seen it, all we know is the remains of houses so burnt that there isn't any possible way to fix them.

Berk used to be a home of beauty.

Our forests are now just dead trees with ash strewn grounds, the village mostly piles of rubble. Our town is very poor, and because of this, no traders come. So we are stuck like this. It all started ever since our Chief died about 10 years ago. He and his whole family vanished under mysterious circumstances, and ever since, once a month, our village is cursed upon by that demon-driven dragon.

We have a new chief of course, but he's not the wisest, which is only worse for our poor Tribe. All he wants to do is fight the dragon, which is absolutely impossible, especially is your only weapons are sharp pieces of metal and the occasional kitchen knife. Our dragons help, yes, but they really can't do much. They definitely can't fight the dragon-thing, their as scared as possible when it comes to attacking it.

So yeah.

We're kinda stuck.

* * *

I woke up that morning on June 10, or at least I think it was, with the nudging of my dragon, Abumagi, a Deadly Nadder who's name meant "Scales of Energy". I usually call her Magi. She was a brilliant shade of green, with, strangely enough, emerald dragon eyes instead of yellow. "Good morning girl." I muttered through a yawn as I rubbed my eyes. I got up from the floor that was my bed, and walked out of the small shack that was my house. It was located just outside of the main village, near the Old Forest. Magi slept outside under the stars.

She squawked at me and fluffed out her spines in joy as I hopped onto her back. She looked up at me with question, as if asking if I was ready to go. "Come on, Magi, let's go." I said, and she took off into the air, just as the first rays of dawn rose. It felt so good to fly, and most of the time it's hard for me to land instead of feeling the fresh wind and air against my face. But I always had to in the end.

We flew over to the docks, landing next to a rusty old catapult, one of the only ones The Dragon hasn't destroyed. "Oi! Miss Kadlin! If ye wanna keep yer township , ye best get over here!" Arnkel the Stubborn shouted to me from where he was standing next to a pile of boxes, that were probably filled with fish.

"Yes, sir!" I shouted, quickly jumping off Magi, and dashing over to the stacks. I picked up my lucky fishing line from where I left it the other day, and ran to the end of the docks, lined next to fifteen other Vikings. Arnkel barked orders at us, mostly about how Chief Snotlout had made _him_ the boss of the fishing supplies, and because of that, _we_ had to do whatever he tells us.

I'll leave off at that to explain a few things.

You may be wondering what in the world a 'township' is. Well, ever since our village's houses started getting ruined, everyone was assigned a job to keep the town the slightest bit stable. And if you didn't follow that job, you're 'township' would be taken away, and you would be considered an Outcast, and driven away from Berk. Our phrase, "Only the Strong Can Belong" has really taken its toll on our Chief.

Anyway, geting back to the story, I got a bite.

I felt my line tug from my hands, and try to pull away from me, but I held on pulled it in while shouting, "I got one! I got one!" I pulled the slightly frayed rope onto the land to find a big Icelandic Cod flopping around at the end of it. I smiled with joy at my first catch; I only had 19 more fish to catch before I was done for the day! The other villagers next to me smiled at me, and I smiled back. I heard shouts of , "Nice one, Kadlin!" and "Woah, that's a big one! You're so lucky!" coming from two girls' voices, who were the same age as me.

As you may guess, these are my two friends, Aesa and Runa. Aesa was a brown-hair, brown-eyed girl with yak fur lined clothes with a fur skirt. She had a small baby Zippleback dragon teeth necklace, which she said was given to her by her grandmother, a village elder by the name of Ruffnut. She had slightly tattered normal brown boots, and she, unfortunately, had a very soft heart and easily gave into peer pressure. She was regularly bullied by the village idiots (or at least that's what _I_ call them) whenever me or Runa weren't around.

Speaking of Runa, she's a very strange girl. She has ginger hair, and one blue eye, and one green eye. Her face was covered in freckles. She wore a richly looking sleeveless blue tunic with a sheep's wool neck lining, expensive looking boots, and three silver bracelets on each arm. If you hadn't guessed already, she came from a wealthy family. In fact, the _only_ wealthy family in town: the Chief's. She was the granddaughter of the Chief Snotlout, who's family got most of any income the town received, adding more to the Chief's loosing sense of wisdom. She was not at all snooty as you would think. In fact, she hates the status she has, and works like the rest of the villagers, and for a township. She doesn't let being in a ruler's family interfere with her being a normal person in the Tribe.

They were, luckily for us, were given the same job as me: fishing.

As I unhooked the giant fish, I looked to my right where the catapult we landed by was, and saw that Magi had already flown off. Probably joined the other Nadders in search of any left over pieces of mutton from the food storage barn, trying to fill their empty bellies; The Dragon killed off many of the farm animals, leaving barely any sheep left. I walked over to the boxes and placed my fish on the top on the highest one. I looked back at the murky waters, knowing this would be a long fishing day.

* * *

Me, Runa, and Aesa finished up about the same time, just as the sun started setting.

I finished first, then Runa. We waited another hour for Aesa to finish up her catches, then walked back to the Great Hall for a conversation. We never eat there any more.

As we walked through the great doors, Runa started up a conversation, and an expected one at that. "So, it's been about a month, it's already the 11 (so I _was_ off a date), so The Dragon should be attacking any day now-" Runa started, only to be interrupted. "Runa, we understand your obsession to find what ever this dragon-thing is, but we can't just leave our town undefended!" I stated. _And our township_ I thought to myself. Runa just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Besides," Aesa started, as we sat down at one of the many tables, "your father would never let you leave Berk in search of a deadly killer." "You both just don't like the sound of adventure!" Runa teased, jabbing a finger at me.

It wasn't true. I longed for adventure. I longed for the day I could leave this burnt and depressed town in search of freedom and fun on the back of Magi. I'm sure Aesa felt the same way.

I rested my head in my hands, overcoming the sensation of joy I always got whenever someone mentioned the word adventure.

* * *

I walked back to my house with Aesa, who had left a spoon at my house the last time she visited. I know, I know, a spoon doesn't sound like a big deal. But when your family's poor with nothing, you can be in desperate need of a spoon sometimes.

"I wish Runa would stop talking about that Dragon..." Aesa muttered on our way back, kicking up rocks and dirt, staring intently at the ground. "I know," I agreed, "she doesn't realize what a danger it really is." Aesa said nothing in response. I heard a familiar squawk from above me and looked up to see Magi flying down to me, Nidhogg, Aesa's dark brown Gronckle, who's name meant "Dreaded Striker", was flying next to her. Aesa usually called him Hog.

Anyway, they flew down and landed next to us, seeming to have had their fill of fish and meat scraps, purring with delight. I scratched Magi's head, at the back of her head-crown. She leaned into my touch, squawking with content. I laughed as I scratched under her chin, making her collapse onto the ground. Aesa laughed along with me, and when she tried to scratch Hog's chin, he backed away from her, shaking his head. This just made us both laugh again.

We reached my house in the next 5 minutes, and I sat outside as I watched the stars come out of the sky. Magi snuggled up next to me, and we watched the moon escape from the clutches of the clouds. I pet her scaly head as she laid it down on the ground next to me. I looked up at the sky again, and noticed an odd shape fly across the moon's reflection.

Instant fear pulsed through my heart.

"AESA!" I shouted, standing up immediately. Magi stood up quickly, knowing the danger, and shrieked at the sky as if daring it to do any harm. Aesa came running out of the house, the spoon clutched tightly in her hand, and she turned to me, her expression asking the question for her. She saw my quickly paling face, and she dropped the spoon in sheer terror.

I hopped onto Magi as quickly as I could, and she opened up her slightly tattered wings, ready for take off, the same going for Aesa.

We raced through the air, every second dwelling on us. We soared above the town, to a catapult hidden from The Dragon's view, so it hadn't gotten destroyed, and as we hovered over it, I jumped off my Nadder. I ran to the edge and picked up the huge horn the size of three Terrible Terrors across, and raised it up to my mouth.

I blew.

The piercing sound erupted through the air, all the way to the Great Hall. Every villager heard it, and panic soared through them. Not three seconds after I blew the horn, a shriek echoed through the air, and the first batch of the three houses closest to the Dock lit on fire form an unsuspecting fireball. The fire blinded me for a second, and I instantly called for Magi.

The Dragon had returned for its monthly raid.


	2. Chapter 2

I jumped onto Magi, newly found fear cousing through me like a river. Magi squawked at the sounds of fire burning as me and Aesa flew as quickly as our Nadder and Gronckle could. I looked below me to see the poor village scrambling to the worn out Forge, for any type of weapon.

I flew above them to the first house I saw, and landed Magi in front of it, my Raiding Job being to salvage as much from houses as possible. That was all the teens' job during raids. Magi roared at me in worry as I ran through the house, collecting the few items there were. I picked up a few blankets, a book, and some rope. I looked around at the place, and made my way out of the door just before it exploded.

The Dragon had some how shot a big bolt of fire at the baseodd the house, and I flew through the air. Magi screamed in alarm and flew up to catch me before I fell and hurt myself. I looked at the house and saw that the house's fire had spread to the one next to it. Aesa ran through the door, screaming, a sack trailing behind her. I screamed and ducked as a bright fire erupted in the one last sheep pen we had in the Village, making the sheep run around and bleat in fear.

Vikings scrambled all around, and I turned around to see some poor woman trying to protect what seemed like an eight year old girl from the raid. My heart went out instantly, but Aesa gasped loud enough for me too hear. I turned to her and in the light I saw her pale face, and she shakily pointed to the sky. I slowly turned my head and against the bright moon's light I saw Draki, his scales lit on full blaze, searching for something. The only part of him that wasn't on fire was anywhere on his head and neck. Replacing the fire was the smallest outline of a human, apparently looking for something too.

It was obviously Draki, he had the brightest, most orange scales then any Monsterous Nightmare they've ever seen. They looked even brighter with the fire. Draki was Runa's Nightmare, who's name mean "Snake" or "Monster". She usually called him Drake.

Drake's eyes focused on something in the night, or rather Runa did, because quickly enough, they were both riding to where the fire was all coming from; The Dragon. Me and Aesa's eyes widened in fear, knowing already how badly this was going to end. "Kadlin!" I heard Aesa shout. "We've got to help her!" I jerked around to face her, covering my face and blinking as something exploded from near by, sending ash and charcoal over me. "Are you insane?!" I just managed to shout over the corruption, despite being about 15 feet away from her.

"Probably!"

I groaned and rolled my eyes as she ran over to Hog and climbed onto his back, taking off with a rickety start. "Alright, alright, I'm coming..." I muttered to myself. I called for Magi, who I had forgotten was right beside me, and hopped onto her back, easily taking flight. It was so much better up here away from the fire, I looked down to see that the entire town was on fire. No exaggeration. I even saw a basket next tot he Chief's house on fire, along with their entire garden.

I focused back onto the task at hand, and saw that Draki had stopped. I caught up to Hog and Aesa, and found they were just as confused. We looked at each other and both seemed to understand that Draki had stopped in fear of the Beast. I turned to face said dragon, and shouted out to Runa, who wasn't that far ahead, "Come back! You'll never be able to do it, even with us!" I know. Nice self-estem booster. Runa looked back at us, with a confused expression. Suddenly her face lit with an idea, and she turned Drake away from his trance of fear, and started going...North of the Village?

My confusion etched across my face; why would she go in the complete opposite of The Dragon?

Both me and Aesa turned Magi and Hog over to follow her when the worst possible thing (at the moment) happened. A big, strangely colored, fireball hit Magi's tail, and she shrieked in pain like she's never screamed before. My eyes misted up; that meant certain death for us. If The Dragon was specifically aiming for us, there was no point in hiding. I felt Magi's wings alter as she was loosing balance. I looked up just in time to see Hog over top over and a sack tossed down on top of me. I growled at the fact I couldn't see anything, but I soon realized what she had done.

When we had landed, quite a rickety landing, Magi was crying her eyes out. I lead her over in a covered alley, and picked up a random stick. I placed the sack over the part of the burnt tail where the fire hit, no matter how many times she tried to bite and claw me, and wrapped it around, and using the stick to keep it in place. It was a messily made bandage with the wrong material, but that was the best we had for the moment. I looked down at the alley and saw many other useful items. None which we needed any time soon.

I lured Magi out of the alley, and gently climbed onto her back, and we took off after Drake.

* * *

Hog was right next to us when we took off, and Aesa shouted to me, "Did it work?" I nodded, with out saying anything; the firing had stopped and I had no idea if this meant the thing was tracking us or not. "Which was did you see Drake go?" I asked after a moment. A Nightmare-like roar erupted form the air, past the Mountain over the Great Hall. "Well, never mind then." I muttered as we followed the roar. We flew for about 5 minutes before we landed behind the mountain, and found Runa arguing with Drake.

"You pig-headed, dragon! Get back here!"

*Hiss*

"Fine, you want to stay here here that...that 'thing' can get you? Fine! Fine by me!"

Drake's expression revealed his consideration, and he slowly walked towards Runa again, hanging his head. "That's a good boy." She said, patting his head. His eyes turned to slits, but he ignored the comment anyway.

All me and Aesa could do was sit there and snicker.

Runa finally turned to us. She opened her mouth to say something, when suddenly she spotted Magi's tail. Her eyes widened, and she zhouted, "What happened?! Oh you poor thing!" she cried out as she rushed over to her. Magi ignored her as well, but she never let her near her tail. That was understandable. "So what now?" I asked. She turned to me, "We find that Dragon-thing of course! It's after us for some reason now anyway, so why not?" "Because we'll die." "But we'll die either way anyway. Hiding from it, which is pointless, and going after it (which I added in my mind, _also pointless_). You see?" I sighed.

At this time, Aesa stepped up to speak. "I honestly, agree with Runa at the moment. If we some how find something else that will help with the attacks, we could bring it back to the village!" I shook my head. "No, no, no, no, no, this is just _suicidal_! Any move we make is suicidal..." I muttered. Aesa looked at me with pleading eyes. "We can't go back to the village now. Now that I'm away from it I...I can't go back now...besides, I doubt we'll find anything to help poor Magi there." she said, gesturing to her. I turned and saw my Nadder lying on the ground, her eyes half closed in pain. My heart hurt at the sight, and i finally realized they were right...we can't go back now. I turned to them in defeat. "Well we can't stay here, it's too close to the town. We need to move farther up." Runa and Aesa's eyes shinned that I had agreed.

* * *

We set up camp after about 15 minutes of walking. Magi wouldn't go any farther. I sat down next to her and rummaged through the things I was _still_ carrying during the raid. The book turned out to be some sort of history book (gross), but meanwhile I still had the blanket and rope. While I replaced the sack and stick with the blanket and ropes, Runa was tending to a fire, and Aesa was flipping through the book.

"Hold. Still." I muttered, as Magi kept jerking her tail away from me. I looked at her with pleading eyes and she finally gave in. I was just wrapping the rope lightly around the blanket so it wouldn't fall off, when suddenly, Aesa shouted, "Look at this!"

I sighed. "What now?" Aesa looked like she had discovered a gold mine. "Look look look look look look!" "Ok, geez! Calm down! What is it?" I made my way over from Magi, who was watching with curiosity, and Runa came back to look after getting the fire started. "Look there. And read it out loud." I looked at the part of the page she was pointing at, and read,

"Mysterious Disappearance of Wealthy Chieftain Family."

My eyes widened with the name underneath.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry 'bout the wait!**

**Happy readin'!**

* * *

My eyes widened with the name underneath.

I've been told many stories of this family when I was younger, and the village elders looked out for me when my parents had died. Apparently, our old chief was known all through out the Archipelago. "Surprising isn't it? That's why Chief Snotlout's in charge now; he's their only relative left." Aesa explained; she knew much about the town's history.

Runa scanned the page. When she was finished, her eyes widened as well. "Wow...so no trace of them huh? That doesn't mean their dead." she suggested. I nodded, "But what else can the village believe?" _It's not like they can dream and hope about some old village hero..._ I thought to myself. I read the rest of the page, "It says here that they were a pretty clever family. They probably aren't dead..."

Why am I so confident on that one family not being dead?

I closed the book, and put it in the sack near Magi, who was attempting to sleep. "Wait." Runa said, holding out a palm in signal. She suddenly looked down, and twiddled with her fingers, as if ashamed. "I know you all know about them...but my father never let me know about them...I don't know why. But never the less, can I read the page?" she asked. I smiled and handed her the book.

She flipped the pages, trying to find the spot. "What so special about this Haddock family anyway?" she questioned. Me and Aesa looked at each other surprised. "You don't know?" Aesa questioned.

Runa shook her head.

"Just...read the page's description." I said, pointing to the book.

Runa's eyes flittered across the page, her eyes widening with each paragraph. "Wow." She said when she was finally done. "thanks to them, You've got Drake, Aesa's got Hog, and I've got Magi." I said with a smile, patting my poor Nadder's head, who gently cooed in response. Runa still looked surprised.

"What now?" Aesa asked, Hog lying down next to her. "Well," Runa started, getting up and putting her hands on her hips, "we are going to go and find that wicked dragon and see what's become of this mystery family. Two goals to accomplish; I'll say we'll be heros in the end." she said with a smirk.

_Dead ones..._ I thought to myself.

"Well, if we really are going to do any 'questing', we'll need to get a lot of sleep in before we do _anything_." Aesa explained, laying her head against her Gronckle's side. Hog put his wing over her as if it was a blanket, and in a matter of seconds, both she and the Gronckle were snoring. I yawned, "She's right, Runa. If we sleep now we'll have just enough energy to do any 'questing' tomorrow." With that I nestled up against Magi, who covered me with her wing.

I heard Runa grumble some, and I opened an eye to see her flipping through the rest of the page. I sighed, and let my tired self slip into the dream world.

* * *

We woke with the sound of screeching overhead.

It had to be about 3 in the morning, and our dragons were causing a fit. Mainly Magi. "What's wrong girl?" I asked, trying to put a hand on her snout, but she backed away cowering, taking her wing off of me and hiding under one of the trees around us. I noticed she kept her tail as close to her as possible.

The other dragons were acting up as well, and they both hid under the trees. "What's going on?" Runa asked. I looked up to see a figure fly over us, hovering for a second. "Hide!" I whispered/shouted, and dove for a bush. Aesa and Runa did the same. I saw Aesa mouth the words 'what's going on?' to me, but I shook my head and put a finger to my lips, telling both her and Runa not to make a sound.

It was a dragon, The Dragon, I was sure of it.

I could hear its breath coming out in hot and angry waves, as it hovered over our small camp, as if trying to find us without _it_ getting seen. Suddenly its wings flapped away, and a piercing scream echoed through the night as it flew away.

We all crawled out of our hiding spots. I looked up at the sky, and saw that it really was gone. I let out a breath, shaking, I brought myself over to Magi. She let me put my hand on her, but she was shaking and wheezing with fear. "It's ok girl. It's gone now." I reassured her.

Magi came out from under the tree slowly, then looked back up at the night sky. "Well," I heard Runa say, "I think we have a dragon to track down."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry about the wait, and I'm sorry about how short this ended up..**


End file.
